Generally, a glass plate is widely used as a display device substrate for a liquid crystal display device and an organic EL device, transparent conductive glass, an organic EL lighting substrate, and a front protective plate for a display device. However, a plastic material has been studied as a substitute in recent years because a glass plate is easily broken, has low flexibility, and has high specific gravity, which is unsuitable for weight saving.
Examples of a resin composition used for a plastic substrate for display devices that has been disclosed include a composition comprising an allyl ester resin (for example, refer to Patent Document 1), a resin composition comprising a fumarate diester polymer and an acrylate polymer (Patent Document 2), and a resin composition comprising an addition polymer of cyclic olefin (Patent Document 3).
Further, in recent years, the use of a transparent composite optical sheet made of a bisphenol A-based epoxy resin, a hydrogenated bisphenol A-based epoxy resin, a cationic curing agent, and glass cloth as a plastic substrate for display devices and the like has been proposed (Patent Document 4).